The Avengers: Agent Carter
by Midnight96
Summary: Sequel to The Avengers: Alexandra. Agent Carter has spent the last eighteen years training to fight and mastering her powers. With the threat of Ultron, she will join the Avengers to defeat him, and on the way may uncover some secrets that may change her forever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is the first chapter to the sequel of The Avengers Alexandra. Sorry if it's short, it's kind of only a prologue. I hope you enjoy it and pretty please review. **

Chapter 1

I narrowly dodged a punch as I dropped to the floor. Rolling backwards, I escaped the kick that I had sensed coming. In a second, I was on my feet and standing behind my attacker. I sent a roundhouse kick at his back and he went staggering. He turned quickly, but I was nowhere to be seen. I suddenly kicked his legs out from under him, sending him to the floor, and placed a blade at his throat. He let out a groan as I lowered the blade and laughed.

"I win again." I helped him to his feet as Natasha came into the training room.

"Is Carter kicking your ass again, Clint?" she asked with a smirk.

"We taught her too well. Plus those damned powers of hers undermine everything I do."

"Let's eat", I interjected, "It's getting late and I'm pretty tired." I walked out of the room, Barton and Natasha following me.

After a quick dinner of pizza, I made my way to my room. Natasha walked with me since her room was near mine.

"Does he let me win?" I asked quietly.

"He used to when you were younger because you would get so upset. He hasn't since you've been mastering your powers."

I smiled, "I was worried he was taking it easy on me."

"He wouldn't. I wouldn't let him."

"Good."

"Goodnight, Raven", she said as she turned and walked away, leaving me sstanding at my bedroom door.

I peeled out of my training clothes as soon as I got into my bathroom and proceeded to take a long, hot shower. After getting out of the shower, I dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank top. Then I sat at my desk to comb through my waist-length, black hair. As I started to braid the tresses, I glanced into my mirror. My skin was extremely pale, almost like porcelain, making my hair seem darker and my emerald eyes greener. After braiding my hair, I climbed into my bed and tried to fall asleep, but my mind only seemed to wander.

It had been a year since S.H.I.E.L.D. had crumbled into nothing. I wasn't there when it happened as Fury had sent me on an assignment. Natasha told me it was horrible. The Avengers had taken up residence in Stark Tower, the new Avengers Head Quarters. His money and time was spent on developing our skills and equipment.

For the last eighteen years, Natasha and Barton had raised and trained me, ever since my mother has been killed in the Battle of New York. Stark used to say that I looked like my mom just with my dad's coloring. I had no idea what that meant, and he never said, even when I pestered him with tons of questions that he never answered. However, when it came to my father, nobody answered my questions.

Eventually, my eyes began to close and I drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it's been awhile since I've updated, I've just been busy and haven't found the time to write like I should. So here is chapter 2 and won't be long before chapter 3 is up. So please, please, please review. Enjoy.**

Chapter 2

I woke to someone shaking me. Blearily, I peered up only to discover Natasha standing above me.

"Get up", she said.

"What time is it?" I muttered groggily.

"4 AM."

"What's going on?"

"We've got a hit on Loki's spear. We're going after it."

"I get to come?" I asked incredulously.

She nodded. "Five minutes. Be ready." Then she turned and left my room. All traces of sleep gone, I jumped out of bed and dressed in a black bodysuit and my leather boots. After placing my dagger in my boot and my gun in the holster on my thigh, I left the room and went to the main room of the building.

Stark was in his Iron Man suit, but didn't have his helmet on, showing off his crazy bed head. I walked over to where Natasha and Barton were standing.

Clint gave me a once over, "I'm surprised you actually got up."

"Why is that?"

"Any other time we try to wake you up, you just roll over and go back to sleep."

Natasha laughed, "We'll get Tony to start waking her up again."

I grimaced in remembrance of cold water being splashed on me and Clint grinned. I punched him in the shoulder. Banner and Steve came into the room and then we made our way to the jet. Within a few minutes we were airbourne and en route to our destination.

"Whose idea was it to let me come along?" I muttered.

Natasha glanced at me from her seat, "Rogers", she simply said. I merely huffed and leaned back into my seat. After a few moments I had dozed off.

I woke as the landing jolted me. "We're here", I said to myself. From the open hatch I could see snow. Stark had already left the ship, along with Banner. Natasha and Barton checked their weapons one last time before exiting the ship and I moved to follow them, but Steve stopped me.

"For now, I want you to stay here. Until Stark needs you. You can get to him the fastest andwatch his back. Wait for my word."

I nodded, "Alright, Cap." With that, he grabbed his shield and left the jet. I took a seat at the control panel and put my long hair into a ponytail. Within a few moments, I was already hearing gunfire and explosions.

"Shit", I heard Tony say through my headset.

"Language", Steve said sharply. "Jarvis, what's the view from upstairs?"

"The central building is protected by some kind of energy shield. Strucker's technology is well beyond any other Hydra base we've taken."

"Loki's scepter must be here. Strucker couldn't mount this defense without it", I heard a voice that I guessed belonged to Thor say. "At long last", he muttered. I had never met Thor in person, but I had heard his voice before so I knew who he was.

"At long last is lasting a little long, boys", Natasha said. "And girls", she added before I could say anything.

"Yeah", said Barton, "I think we've lost the element of surprise."

"Wait a second", Tony interjected, "No one else is going to deal with the fact that the Cap just said 'Language'?"

"I know", Steve said, "It just slipped out."

"Sir", said Jarvis, "The city is taking fire."

"Well, we know Strucker's not going to worry about civilian casualties", Tony muttered. "Send in the iron legion." I let out a sigh; this was boring. I could't even see anything but snow and trees from the window.

After a while I heard Natsha again, "Clint!" My heart stopped in my chest and I jumped to my feet.

"We have an enhanced in the field", I heard Steve say.

"Clint's hit", Natasha said. Damn the Cap's orders. I grabbed my gun from it's holster and stepped out of the jet's hatch. "Somebody want to deal with that bunker?" Distantly, I heard the roar of the Hulk. "Thank you."

I surveyed the forest around me, looking for any kind of shadows that I could use, but the snow made everything brighter.

"Stark, we're going to need to get inside", Steve said. I started waling to where the city was, keeping an eye out for Hydra's soldiers.

"I'm closing in", I heard Tony answer. "Jarvis, am I? Closing in? You see a power source for that shield?"

"There's a pathway, below the North Tower", Jarvis replied.

"Great, I wanna poke it with something." I was moving at a quick pace when I spotted an exterior wall, and better yet, darkness. I broke out into a full run, heading towads it when something knocked into me and sent me flying into the snow. I sat up as a blonde man came to a stop in front of me.

"Bet you didn't see that one coming." He grinned.

"Drawbridge is down people", Tony said into my headset, "Come on, Raven." I fired at the man, but he was gone in a flash and then my gun was knocked from my hand. Once again he stopped in front of me, flashing me a cocky smile. I glanced down at the ground and saw his shadow against the snow. I lunged into it, becoming one with the darkness, becoming the shadows.

"Bet you didn't see that one coming", I said before I vanished.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So here is chapter 3. Please review. Enjoy**

_**Chapter 3**_

I stepped out from the shadow of a building, becoming solid once again.

"The enhanced?" Thor asked.

"He's a blur", Steve answered. "All the new players we've faced, I've never seen this. In fact, I still haven't." I found Tony and together we headed towards the main facility.

"Clint's hit pretty bad guys. We're gonna need evac", Natasha said.

"I can get Barton to the jet", Thor said, "The sooner we're gone, the better. You, Stark, and Raven secure the scepter."

"Copy that", Steve responded.

"It looks like they're lining up", Thor said, probably about some enemies.

"Well, they're excited", Cap responded. I heard a loud metal ringing from the forest surrounding the city.

"Find the scepter", Thor repeated.

"And for gosh sake, watch your language!" Tony cut in.

"That's not going away anytime soon", Steve muttered. I followed Tony into what appeared to be a control room. He hovered in the doorway, with me a few feet behind him, while guns fired at him.

"Guys stop. We gotta talk this through." Several rockets fired from Stark's suit, knocking all of the men flat on their backs. "It was a good talk."

Someone on the ground groaned, "No it wasn't." We went further into the room and Tony stepped out of his suit. I stayed in the shadows, blending in completely.

"Sentry mode." The suit remained ready to fire at Tony's command. I kept my concentration on remaining concealed. I'd never used my power so much before, it felt, strange. I felt something crackling within me, but I ignored it as Tony went over to the computers.

"Okay, Jarvis, you know I want it all. Make sure you copy to Hill at HQ."

"We're locked down out here", I heard Natasha say over my headset.

"Then get to Banner. Time for a lullaby", Steve replied.

Tony backed away from the computer and looked around the room, "I know you're hiding more than files. Hey, J. Gimme an IR scan of the room real quick." A red light flashed over the room.

"The wall to your left", both Stark and I glanced at it, "I'm reading steel reinforcement and an air current." I followed Tony as he walked over to the wall and placed his hands against it.

"Please be a secret door, please be a secret door, please be a secret door", hu muttered as he pressed against the wall. The wall moved entirely to reveal a passage, "Yay!" The corridor was very dimly lit, so it wasn't hard at all to remain concealed from view.

"Still there, Raven?" Tony whispered.

"Yeah", I whispered back, "I got your back, Stark." We continued down the passageway awhile before we came to a large room that could have possibly been a work room or a lab.

"We have a second enhanced. Female. Do not engage", Steve said suddenly. After a moment I heard him again, "Guys, I got Strucker."

"Yeah", Tony said, "We got something bigger."

"What is that?" I asked, looking up at the large, mechanical behemoth that was hanging from the ceiling.

"An alien from the Battle of New York." Tony walked towards a glowing blue light in the center of the room; I followed, but at a distance so that I could remain in the shadows.

"Thor, I got eyes on the prize", Tony said. Tony froze and I saw a red-haired woman step from the shadows behind him. She waved her hands around his head, emitting a strange scarlet glow. His eyes turned red as the woman backed away from him and he continued to stand there, unresponsive.

I felt the crackling in me again, and black energy blazed to life in my hands. Without thinking, I sent it flying at the woman, hitting her in the chest. She flew backwards, crashing into one of the many tables in the room. She stood and sent a glare my way before disappearing from the room.

I walked to where Tony stood and touched his shoulder. He started, looking around wildly before focusing.

"What did you see?" I asked merely shook his head, indicating he wouldn't be saying anything on the subject. I shrugged and picked the spear up from it's spot. Tony looked at me strangely for a moment, but he didn't say anything.

Not long after that, we were airbourne again and headed to HQ. Steve had taken the spear from me when we got on the ship and placed it in a case. Thor had been studying me since I got on the ship, but he hadn't said a word to me. After I made sure Barton was doing okay, I took a seat. Banner sat on the floor near my feet draped in a blanket, headphones covered his ears.

Natasha came over to Banner and sat in front of him. He glanced up at her and removed his headphones. "Hey, thhe lullaby worked better than ever."

"Just wasn't expecting a Code Green", he said.

"If you hadn't been there, there would've been double the casualties. My best friend would've been a treasured memory."

"You know, sometimes exactly what I want to hear isn't exactly what I want to hear."

"How long before you trust me?"

"It's not you I don't trust."

"Thor, report on the Hulk."

"The gates of Hel are filled with the screams of his victims", Thor said loudly. I chuckled as Natasha sent a look his way and Banner hid his face in his hands.

"Eh, but not the screams of the dead, of course, no no uh", Thor quickly continued, "wounded screams, mainly whimpering, a great deal of complaning, and tales of sprained deltoids and, and uh... and gout."

"Hey Banner", Tony interrupted from the controls of the jet, "Dr. Cho's on her way in from Seoul, is it okay if she sets up in your lab?"

"Uh, yeah, she knows her way around."

"Thanks." Then to Jarvis he said, "Tell her to prep everything, Barton's gonna need the full treatment."

"Very good sir", Jarvis answered.

"Jarvis, take the wheel", Tony said as he slid away from the controls and stood up.

"Yes sir. Approach vector is locked."

Tony walked over to where Steve and Thor were hovering over the scepter, "It feels good, yeah? I mean, you've been after this thing since S.H.I.E.L.D. collapsed. Not that I haven't enjoyed our little raiding parties, but..."

Thor smiled "No, but this, this brings it to a close."

"As soon as we find out what else this has been used for", Steve added. "I don't just mean weapons. Since when is Strucker capable of human enhancement?"

"Banner and I'll give it the once over before it goes back to Asgard", Tony said looking at Thor, "Is that cool with you? I mean, just a few days til the farewell party. You're staying right?"

"Yes, yes of course. Victory should be honored with revels."

"Yeah. Who doesn't love revels., Cap'n?"

"Hopefully this puts an end to the Chitauri and Hydra, so. Yes, revels."

"Raven?" I glanced up at Natasha. "Are you alright?"

I nodded, "I just, something strange happened with my powers, and it's never happened before."

"What do you mean?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know. It felt like energy, energy that I could create and manipulate. It felt like elecricity."

"It's probably nothing", she said, but I saw the look she shared with Banner. She couldn't lie to me**.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know this a short chapter, but the next will be longer, I promise. Please review!**

Chapter 4

I woke up as the jet landed at HQ. Natasha stayed by Barton's side as he was rushed off the jet and to the lab. I normally would have stayed with Barton since he was like a father to me, but I needed to find some things out first. Agent Hill stepped onto the jet and approached Stark.

"Lab's all set up, boss."

"Uh, actually, he's the boss", Tony said, pointing at Steve, "I just pay for everything and design everything and make everyone look cooler."

"What's the word on Strucker?" Steve asked Hill.

"NATO's got him."

"The two enhanced?"

"Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. Twins." Hill handed Steve her tablet and they bagan walking off the ship. I followed behind them, keeping a slight distance. "Orphaned at 10 when a shell collapsed their apartment building. Sokovia's had a rough history. It's nowhere special, but it's on the way to everywhere special."

"Their abilities?"

"He's got increased matbolism and improved thermal homeostasis. Her thing is neuroelectric interfacing, telekinesis, mental manipulation." Steve turned and gave her a somewhat blank look. "He's fast and she's weird."

"Well, they're gonna show up again." I followed Steve into the elevator as the doors opened.

"Agreed, file says they volunteered for Strucker's experiments. It's nuts."

"Right. What kind of monster would let a German scientist experiment on them to protect their country?"

"We're not ar war, Captain."

"They are." The elevator doors closed, finishing their conversation. A silence filled the air.

"Captain", I started, but he cut me off.

"I'm assuming you want to know why I decided to bring you along?"

I nodded, "I usually get left behind."

"I decided that if I wanted you to trust me, then I needed to trust you in return."

"You want me to trust you?" Steve nodded. "Then tell me your other reason for bringing me." He let out a long sigh.

"I forgot that Romanov taught you. I wanted more manpower, you've been doing good in your training." The elevator doors opened and he stepped out. He glanced up at me from the tablet, "Also, I was curious. We all were." Then he turned and started walking away. I practically ran out of the elevator, trying to catch up with him. He had a very brisk pace.

"Hey, Cap. You can't say things like that and then walk away. Those are called cliff-hangers, and they're awful." He didn't respond, just kept walking. "What did you mean?"

"We were curious as to how you would react with the spear."

"You mean my powers?"

"You could say that." He turned a corner, so I quit following him. I turned and made my way to the training room.

I strode to the center of the room and I closed my eyes. I focused on my powers, drawing up the darkness from within. Dark energy crackled to life inside me and when I opened my eyes, it was in my hands. As I concentrated, the crackling mass in my hand turned to sludge and pooled onto the floor at my feet. I felt compelled to step into it, for it to take me somewhere else.

"What are you doing?" I turned so quickly that I almost lost my balance completely. Any ytrace of what I had been doing was gone. Natasha stood in the doorway of the training room, her arms crossed sternly over her chest.

"I was just training with my powers."

"Then why do you look so guilty?"

"Be cause my powers feel completely new to me." Natasha raised her brow. "I thought I had mastered my powers, but ever since Sokovia, I've realized I didn't even know what I was fully capable of." She nodded, walking further into the room towards me.

"Keep training. But for now, we need to get you a dress for the party."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's the longer chapter as promised. Hope you enjoy it. Please, please, please review!**

Chapter 5

My dress was emerald green, nearly matching the shade of my eyes. Natasha wouldn't let me choose anything black, so she chose this one for me. The dress fit snugly against my curves, which couldn't be much more revealing than my skin-tight bodysuit, except that it showed a good expanse of my porcelain legs until just above my knee. The dress was long-sleeved, but only one shoulder, so one of my bare shoulders was exposed as well. I wore a black pair of heels with the dress, but I was severly missing my boots. Natasha had even curled my hair, so that it fell in black waves to my waist.

I grew bored wandering around the party so I went to the bar. James Rhodes was in the middle of telling Thor and Tony a story when I walked up.

"So I take the tank, fly it right up to the general's palace, drop it at his feet. I'm like, 'Boom. You looking for this?'" Tony and Thor looked at him without response. James glanced at me, but I merely raised my brows. He let out a breat before repeating, "Boom. Are you looking for...", he stopped midsentence, "Why do I even talk to you guys? Everywhere else that story kills."

"That's the whole story?" Thor asked.

"Yeah, it's a War Machine story."

"Oh, it's very good then", Thor laughs. "It's impressive."

"Quality save."

"So, no Pepper?" James asked Tony, changing the subject. "She's not coming?"

"No."

"What about Jane?" Hill interrupted. "Where are the ladies, gentlemen?"

"Oh, Ms. Potts has a company to run."

"Yes, I'm not even sure what country Jane's in. Her work on the Convergence has made her the world's foremost astronomer." I smiled inwardly, of course Thor's beloved would be an astronomer.

"And the company that Pepper runs is the largest tech conglomerate on Earth", Tony stated. "It's pretty exciting." Hill shared a look with me and I rolled my eyes. Men.

"There's even talk of Jane getting a, um, Nobel Prize."

"Yeah", Hill said, "They must be busy because they would hate missing you guys get together." She did a suprisingly realistic fake cough, "Testosterone!" She put a hand to her chest, "Oh my goodness. Excuse me." James followed her as she walked away. Thor laughed.

"But Jane's better", Thor said to Tony. I laughed at the look on Tony's face, it was priceless. Thor turned to walk away and I followed him.

"I don't believe we've been properly introduced", I said.

"Indeed we haven't."

"Well, I'm Raven. Or Agent Carter, whichever you want to call me, but I prefer Raven."

"A pleasure to meet you, Lady Carter", he said kind of slowly, as if questioning his own words. "I am Thor."

"I knew that." He laughed at me and then went strangely silent. We walked over to where Steve was standing with some veterans. Thor took a flask from his jacket- it was weird seeing him without armor on, but the same could be said for Steve- and poured some into his drink.

"I gotta have some of that", one of the older men told him.

"Oh, no, no, no. See this... this was aged for 1000 years in the barrels built from the wreck of Grunhel's fleet. It is not meant for mortal men."

"Neither was Omaha beach, blondie", another older man said from the table. "Stop trying to scare us. Come on."

Thor shrugged, "Alright." He poured a few drops into the man's drink. He left not long after with the help of his buddies.

The party eventually died down, and our group took residence on the couches, eating Chinese food. Thor's hammer rested on the table in the center.

"It's really true that only you can lift it?" I asked him.

"Yes", Thor laughed.

"But it's a trick", Clint called out."

"No, no, it's much more than that."

"Ah, whosoever be he worthy shall haveth the power", Clint said in a deep voice. "Whatever, man. It's a trick."

Thor gestured at the hammer, "Please, be my guest."

"Come on", Stark urged.

"Really?" Clint questioned.

"Yeah."

"Oh, this is gonna be beautiful", James said as Clint got up.

"Clint you've had a tough week", Stark said, "We won't hold it against you if you can't get it up." I laughed with everyone else.

"You know I've seen this before, right?" Clint asked, looking at Thor. Thor nodded. He grasped the handle and tried pulling it up, but it didn't budge.

Clint laughed as he let go of the hammer, "I still don't know how you do it."

"Smell the silent judgement?" Tony asked.

Clint gestured at Tony, "Please, Stark, by all means." Tony stood up from his seat and cleared his throat.

"Okay", Hill called out mockingly.

James joined her, "Uh oh."

"Never one to shrink from an honest challenge", Tony said. He walked over to the hammer as Clint sat back down.

"Get after it", Clint said.

"It's physics", Tony stated. He put his arm through the leather loop.

"Physics", Banner repeated.

"Right, so, if I lift it, I then rule Asgard?" Tony asked Thor.

"Yes, of course.

"I will be reinstituting prima nocta." Tony grasped the hammer with both hands and pulled upwards, but nothing happened. He gave up after a second.

He removed his arm from the loop, "I'll be right back", then he left the room. He was back in a moment with his Iron Man hand on. He tried lifting the hammer again, but even with the thrusters on, it didn't move. James even went and got his War Machine suit hand on, and both he and Tony tried pulling.

"Are you even pulling?" James asked.

"Are you on my team?"

"Just represent. Pull."

"All right, let's go." They gave up soon after. Banner went after they took their seats. He stood on the table and tried pulling the hammer with both hands. He let go of the hammer still yelling with his arms in the air. It got very quiet. I did my best to hide my smile.

"Huh?" he asked awkwardly. He sat back down and then Steve got up.

"Go ahead, Steve. No pressure", Tony said. Steve rolled up his sleeves before grasping the hammer with both hands.

"Come on, Cao", Barton called out.

Steve pulled upwards on the hammer, and if I hadn't been sitting directly in front of it, I would've missed it. The hammer moved, hardly at all, but it actually moved the slightest bit. I saw the stricken look on Thor's face for a brief second before he regained his composure and smiled. Steve let go of the hammer in defeat.

Thor chuckled nervously, "Nothing", as Steve sat back down. Stark once again cleared his throat.

"And, Widow?" Banner asked Natasha.

"Oh, no, no. That's not a question I need answered."

"Raven?" Thor asked.

I shook my head, "If Cap couldn't lift it, then I know that I can't."

Tony scoffed, "All deference to the Man Who Wouldn't Be King, but it's rigged."

"You bet your ass", Clint commented.

"Steve", Hill said, pointing at Barton, "He said a bad language word."

Steve let out a breath and looked at Stark, "Did you tell everyone about that?"

Tony ignored Steve, instead addressing Thor, "The handle's imprinted, right? Like a security code. 'Whosoever is carrying Thor's fingerprints', is, I think, the literal translation."

"Yes", Thor said, standing up from his spot on the couch, "It's a very, very interesting theory. I have a simpler one." Thor grabbed the handle and lifted the hammer effortlessly, "You're all not worthy." Everybody groaned.

I winced as I heard a high-pitched ringing sound. I stood from my seat and turned to look behind me to see a broken down robot of Tony's dragging itself into the room.

"Worthy", it said, "No. How could you be worthy? You're all killers." The robot glanced at me, "Or children of killers." I turned to look at Natasha or Clint, but neither of them would meet my eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: It's been awhile since the last update, so here you go. Please read and enjoy, and most importantly review!**

Chapter 6

"Stark", Steve said.

Tony didn't look at him, "Jarvis."

The robot continued, "I'm sorry, I was asleep. Or, I was a-dream."

"Reboot Legionnaire OS", Tony said to the tablet he was holding, "We got a buggy suit."

"There was this terrible noise. And I was tangled in… in… strings. I had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy."

"You killed someone?" Steve asked.

"Wouldn't have been my first call. But, down in the real world, we're faced with ugly choices."

"Who sent you?" Thor asked the robot.

The robot responded in Tony's voice, or at least a recording of it, "I see a suit of armor around the world."

Bruce looked over at Tony, eyes widened, "Ultron."

"In the flesh", the robot replied, "Or, no, not yet. Not this chrysalis. But I'm ready." I saw Thor's grip tighten on his hammer and Hill discreetly removed her gun from his holster. I began to channel my powers, drawing from the darkness around me, my powers were always stronger at night. My body began to dematerialize into shadow. "I'm on mission",, the robot continued.

"What mission?" Natasha asked.

"Peace in our time." More of Tony's suits explode from the wall behind Ultron. I felt my body disappear into the shadows before reappearing on the opposite side of the room. The room was complete chaos, and Ultron was standing amidst it all. This was a distraction. I melded into shadows once more, just as one of the robots fired at me. I felt a burning sensation on my arm as I vanished.

I stepped out of the corner of Tony's lab. There was a burn on my upper arm, the one without a sleeve. I quickly ditched the heels that I was wearing and looked around the lab. The spear was ahead of me on a stand above a table. I walked over to it and grabbed it from it's place. I turned to leave the room and take the spear someplace safe but another of Tony's suits came into the room.

It approached me, hand raised to fire it's blaster at me, but I brandished the spear at it. The spear heated up in my hand and a bolt flew from the tip towards the robot that it dodged easily. Black energy crackled to life in my hands and crawled up the spear, turning the blue gem pitch black. With a thrust of the spear, a black bolt of energy flew towards the robot. It wasn't fast enough to dodge this bolt and it exploded into pieces.

I heard the sound of boosters and something knocked into me, sending me sprawling onto the floor and the spear flying out of my grasp. I caught a glimpse of another rogue suit before a blow to the back of my head sent me reeling into darkness.

I opened my eyes slowly, someone was shaking me. Clint was kneeling over me. He helped me get on my feet. My arm had been bound already, I was assuming by Clint.

"They have the spear", I told him.

"That's not the only thing", he replied. Everyone except Thor was in the lab, and everyone looked pissed, especially Steve.

"All our work is gone", Banner said, "Ultron cleared out. He used the internet as an escape hatch."

"Ultron", Steve said to himself quietly. Yeah, he was definitely pissed.

"He's been in everything. Files, surveillance", Natasha said, "Probably knows more about us than we know about each other."

"He's in your files, he's in the internet", James said, "What if he decides to access something a little more exciting?"

"Nuclear codes", Hill said.

"Nuclear codes", James repeated, "Look, we need to make some calls, assuming we still can."

"Nukes?" Natasha questioned. "He said he wanted us dead."

"He didn't say dead. He said extinct", Steve interjected.

"He also said he killed somebody", Clint said. He moved away from me to lean over the railing.

"There wasn't anyone else in the building", Hill stated.

Tony stepped into the center of the room, "Yes, there was." He displayed an orange mass that was broken up into pieces. A stretch of silence followed. I had grown up hearing Jarvis' voice, he was as mush of a person as Clint or Natasha.

Banner walked over to the display, "What? This is insane."

"J.A.R.V.I.S. was the first line of defense", Steve said. "He would have shut Ultron down. It makes sense."

"No. Ultron could have assimilated J.A.R.V.I.S. This isn't strategy. This is…. Rage." Thor stormed past me into the room, once again in his armor, and grabbed Tony by his throat and lifted him into the air.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Steve called out.

""It's going around", Clint stated nonchalantly. I shrugged. He had a point.

"Come on, use your words, buddy", Stark said with difficulty.

"I have more than enough words to describe you, Stark".

"Thor", Steve called out, "The Legionnaire." Thor released Tony from his grip and he hit the floor roughly. He moved away from Thor rather quickly.

"Trail went cold about 100 miles out, but it's headed north. And it has the scepter. Now we have to retrieve it, again."

"Genie's out of the bottle", Natasha said, "Clear and present is Ultron."

"I don't understand", Dr. Cho said. She was studying the remains of Ultron's previous form. She turned towards Tony, "You built this program. Why is it trying to kill us?" Tony started laughing. I rolled my eyes, this was going to end badly. Banner shook his head at him.

"You think this is funny?" Thor asked him.

"No", Tony said, turning to face him. "It's probably not, right? This is very terrible. Is it so….." He laughed, "Is it so….. It is. It's so terrible."

"This could have been avoided if you hadn't played with something you don't understand."

"No!" Tony walked towards Thor, "I'm sorry. It is funny. It's a hoot that you don't get why we need this."

"Tony", Banner called out, "Maybe this might not be the time."

Tony sent him an accusing glare, "Really? That's it? You just roll over, show your belly every time somebody snarls?"

"Only when I've created a murder bot."

"We didn't. We weren't even close. Were we close to an interface?"

"Well, you did something right. And you did it right here", Steve cut in. "The Avengers were supposed to be different than S.H.I.E.L.D." He left his spot and moved towards Tony.

"Anybody remember when I carried a nuke through a worm-hole?"

"No, it's never come up", James said.

"Saved New York?"

"Never heard that." I rolled my eyes once again. Tony and his ego.

"Recall that?" Tony continued, "A hostile alien army came charging through a hole in space. We're standing 300 feet below it. We're the Avengers. We can bust arms dealers all the livelong day, but that up there, that's…. That's the endgame. How were you guys planning on beating that?"

"Together", Steve answered.

"We'll lose."

"Then we'll do that together too." Steve paused before addressing everyone, "Thor's right. Ultron's calling us out. And I'd like to find him before he's ready for us. The world's a big place. Let's start making it smaller." At that Hill, Rhodes, and Dr. Cho left the room. Everyone else moved to follow but I stepped into the center of the room.

"I don't think we're done here." Everyone seemed to stop in their tracks and suddenly looked guilty, except for Thor, he just looked confused. "You all have some explaining to do."

"Now isn't the best time", Steve started.

Tony cut in, "Of course it is, now is the best time."

"You're just taking the heat off of yourself, Stark."

Tony ignored him, addressing me, "For starters, you're not exactly human."

I widened my eyes in mock surprise and let out a fake gasp, "Really? Who would've guessed it?"

Steve let out a sigh, "Your mother was an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., an Avenger. She manipulated the same type of energy that the Tesseract used. Her name was Alexandra Carter."

"You told me she died in the Battle of New York." I felt the energy swirling in me, rising with my anger. The lights overhead flickered.

Steve looked up at the lights before glancing back at me, "No. After you were born, she vanished. There hasn't been a trace of her since."

"And my father?" I said with a slight edge to my voice. The room went eerily quiet, as if someone had sucked all of the sound from the room.

Steve let out a long breath, "Your father was Loki."

"Loki as in…?"

"Thor's brother. The guy who tried to take over the world", Tony cut in, "Yeah, that's him." Black energy crackled to life in my hands and I looked down at them.

"Raven", I heard Clint's voice, "You need to calm down." I felt a hand on my shoulder, I knew it was Clint. I shrugged it off.

"We were just trying to protect you", Natasha explained.

I shook my head, "By lying to me." I felt an uncontrollable anger within me, I just wanted to destroy something. I released the energy and the lights over exploded into a shower of glass, plunging the tower into darkness. I immediately felt terrible for my loss of control.

"I need some time please", I muttered before retreating from the room before anyone else could call after me. When I got back to my quarters I fell into a fitful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: It's been a pretty long while since my last update and this chapter is a little short, but I'm going to try and update more frequently. Reviews make me more motivated. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

I woke up to knocking on my door. I sat up groggily and looked at it. It wasn't Natasha, she usually barged in, so it had to be Clint. Climbing out of bed, I pulled on a sweatshirt over my tank top and opened my bedroom door. Thor was standing in the doorway. I was a bit shocked to see him and I was suddenly very aware of the ragged pajamas I was wearing.

"Thor", I said, "What're you doing here?"

"I'd like a word." I nodded, stepping out of the room and closing the door behind me.

"So I guess you're my uncle", I said awkwardly.

"It would appear so. Your mother vanished, not long after she found out she was with child."

"She must have come here then. They said she disappeared after I was born."

"Heimdall couldn't see either of you. I had him search for what seemed like ages."

"So you just thought both of us were gone?"

"I suspected the worst had happened. After I saw your powers though, I began to suspect that you were my brother's daughter."

"Because my powers are like my mother's?"

He nodded, "And your father's."

"How are my powers like his?"

"Loki has done magic since he was a boy, probably just as you have done. He was dabbling in dark magic, which would explain why you're so well acquainted with the shadows."

"Was?" I asked. Pain entered Thor's expression.

"My brother is dead. He died on the dark world, as a hero. He was not the monster that you have been led to believe he is. Your mother was changing him."

"Thank you, I needed to hear that." I had seen all of the chaos that Loki had caused, and I had been led to believe that he was the cause of my mother's death. It was hard to imagine that he was redeemable, but if Thor believed that he was, then there must have been something good in him somewhere. Thor left, and I went back into my room.

The last thing I wanted to do was face everyone, but I knew we had to track down Ultron. After a quick shower, I dressed in my bodysuit and boots. I then braided my hair so that it fell to my waist like a black rope. I went to the main room, where mostly everyone was gathered. Glass was all over the floor from last night, and I knew some of it had been from me. Not long after I got there, Steve came into the room holding a tablet, which he passed off to Thor.

"What's this?" Tony asked.

"A message. Ultron killed Strucker", Steve answered. Tony moved to come closer, but Thor used the tabled to stop him in his tracks.

"And he did a Banksy at the crime scene, just for us", Tony said, looking at the screen.

"This is a smoke screen", Natasha said. "Why send a message when you've just given a speech?"

"Strucker knows something that Ultron wanted us to miss", Steve said.

"Yeah I bet he…..", the computer Natasha was typing on beeped, "Yeah. Everything we had on Strucker's been erased."

"Not everything." Within moments everyone was combing through hard copy files.

"Known associates", Steve said, pulling the lid off a box, "Baron Strucker had a lot of friends."

"Well these people are all horrible", Banner remarked.

"Wait", Tony said, pointing at the file Banner was holding. "I know that guy." Banner handed Tony the file. "From back in the day. He operates off the African coast. Black market arms." Steve gave Tony a look. "There are conventions. I didn't sell him anything. He was talking about finding something new, a game-changer. It was all very Ahab."

"This?" Thor asked, looking at the picture of the man.

"Ah, it's a tattoo. I don't thing he had it."

Thor pointed at the picture, "Those are tattoos, this is a brand."

Banner pulled up the image on the computer, "Oh yeah. It's a word in an African dialect meaning 'thief'. In a much less friendly way."

"What dialect?" Steve asked.

"Wakanada." Banner looked at the screen again, "Wakanda."

Stark looked at Steve, "If this guy got out of Wakanda with some of their trade good….."

"I thought your father said he got the last of it."

"I don't follow", Banner said. "What comes out of Wakanda?"

"The strongest metal on Earth", Stark answered.

"Vibranium", I muttered to myself.

"Where is this guy now?" Steve asked Tony. After we got a location, we were boarding the jet in no time.I kept my distance from everyone else and sat away from them. I still couldn't believe that they've lied to me my entire life. In a way, they're as bad as they make Loki out to be. They'd have to earn my trust back, especially Natasha and Clint, I'd viewed them as parents for my whole life. I sat back in my seat and closed my eyes, and rested for the entirety of the trip.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Since the last chapter was so short, here is another! Hopefully the next update will be soon. Enjoy, and please review!**

Chapter 8

It wasn't long before we arrived in the shipyard off the African coast. There were workers pouring everywhere out of a ship. It didn't take us long to exit the jet and sneak aboard the ship amidst the chaos. I stuck close to Thor. He was the only one that I trusted; he was family after all. We walked out onto the landing in time to hear the end of Ultron's rant.

"It's a thing with me. Stark is….. He's a sickness!" I let black energy crackle to life in my hands, preparing for the fight I knew was coming. Tony lowered himself down in front of the rest of us

"Ah, junior. You're gonna break your old man's heart."

"If I have to."

"Nobody has to break anything", Thor said.

"Clearly you've never made an omelet."

"He beat me by one second", Tony muttered, and I rolled my eyes. I narrowed my eyes as the blonde man from Sokovia stepped forward. He sent a wink my way and I felt the energy on my arms spark in response. He smirked.

"Ah, yes. He's funny. Mr. Stark. It's what? Comfortable?" He glanced down at the missiles below, "Like old times?"

Tony followed his gaze, "This was never my life."

"You two can still walk away from this", Steve told him.

"Oh, we will", the woman, Wanda, stated.

"I know you've suffered", Steve continued.

Ultron scoffed, "Captain America, God's righteous man. Pretending you could live without a war. I can't physically throw up in my mouth, but….."

"If you believe in peace, then let us keep it", Thor interjected.

"I think you're confusing 'peace' with 'quiet'."

"Uh-huh", Stark said. "What's the Vibranium for?"

"I'm glad you asked that because I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan." Rogue robots lowered down behind us at Ultron's signal, and then he sent a blast at Tony. Tony took to the air and took the liberty of taking on Ultron. I dove away from the robots before sending a wave of black energy that disintegrated all three of them. Thor and Steve just looked at me.

"What?"

"How about sharing?" Steve said. I smiled, he never joked with me.I stumbled a bit as Pietro blurred past the three of us. Steve ran at Wanda but she fired at him with her red energy. Cap blocked it with his shield but he came flying back towards Thor and I.

Men began pouring out of doorways, firing weapons at all of us. Natasha and Clint began taking them out. I jumped over the railing and drew on the darkness. Instead of landing on the floor I passed through it. I came out in a hallway where there were men. With a few swift blows to the head, they were a crumpled heap on the ground. I ran out of the hallway and back into the main part of the ship, only I was above Steve and Thor.

I watched as something ran into Steve, sending him flying over the railing and to the floor below. Thor threw his hammer at Pietro, who tried to grab it, but he was thrown down to the floor below.

"Not worthy", I called to Thor, who grinned. I looked up as Tony and Ultron tore through the roof, leaving a gaping hole in their wake. I melded back into shadows and came out onto the floor where Steve was at. I shot a blast at a robot that had been coming after Steve. He threw his shield over me, knocking down three men who had been coming towards us. Pietro moved to get up from where he had collapsed, but I kicked him squarely in the chest, and right back down he went.

"Stay down, kid", Cap told him. He spoke into the radio, "Thor, status."

The girl tried to warp my mind", he said as he descended the stairs above us. "Take special care, I doubt a human could keep her at bay. Fortunately I am mighty." Suddenly his expression became blank, just as it had happened with Tony. Something came flying into Steve and I, knocking us both into the various cargo that littered the floor. I glanced up and let out a breath as I saw familiar blonde hair. He just wouldn't stay down. I moved to get up, but red energy was thrown into my face, knocking me back down. Pietro grinned at me as everything around me melded away.

I was back at Stark tower, standing on the balcony overlooking the city. I could see aliens rampaging through the streets, leaving destruction and death in their paths. I was holding the spear that belonged to my father, but it crackled with black energy instead of blue. My neck prickled, and I knew something was sneaking up on me to kill me. I swung around and stabbed forwards with the tip of my spear. My eyes widened at the familiar red hair. Natasha stumbled backwards and collapsed to the floor of the balcony. Everything seemed to go silent,as if sound no longer existed. The others came running forward, Clint in front of them. He scooped her into his arms and held her, but her eyes were lifeless. They all looked up at me, hatred filling their eyes. I couldn't hear what they were screaming at me, but I could make out one word that they were saying. Monster. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned. The only reason I recognized him was from all the footage I had seen. Loki. My father.

"You've done well", he said gesturing at the ruined city and Natasha's lifeless body. "Couldn't have done it better myself." His lips were formed into a cruel smile and his green eyes blazed with glee. His eyes bored into my matching ones, it was like staring into a mirror. "Finish it", he ordered.

I started to tell him no, but I couldn't. Black energy blazed to life along the length of the spear and traveled up my arm. I dropped it, but the energy continued to spread over my entire body, only growing more powerful. I could feel the power growing, too much for me to be able to control. It exploded outwards, disintegrating everything in it's path, leaving me standing amongst rubble and ash. They had all been right. I was just like my father. A monster.


End file.
